Sami Zayn
Rami Sebei (12 de julio de 1984) es un luchador profesional canadiense de origen sirio que trabaja para la WWE bajo el nombre de Sami Zayn en su marca SmackDown. En dicha empresa, Sebei tuvo un reinado con el Campeonato de la NXT. Antes de firmar con la WWE, Sebei luchó en el circuito independiente bajo el nombre de El Generico, usando un gimmick''de luchador de México con su eslogan "Olé!". El Generico luchó mientras estaba enmascarado desde su debut en 2002 hasta 2013. Al firmar con la WWE, Sebei comenzó a luchar sin su máscara. El Generico logró tener mucho éxito en la Pro Wrestling Guerrilla(PWG), siendo en dos ocasiones Campeón Mundial de la PWG y cinco veces Campeón Mundial en Parejas. Es la única persona hasta el momento que ha ganado los dos torneos anuales de la PWG: el Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament en 2010 y el Battle of Los Angeles en 2011. El Generico también ha ostentado el Campeonato Mundial de Televisión de ROH y los Campeonatos Mundiales en Parejas junto con Kevin Steen (ahora Kevin Owens), con quien más tarde ganaría el premio "Feudo del año" en 2010 del Wrestling Observer Newsletter. El Generico fue también dos veces Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de IWS cuando trabajó para la International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS), con sede en Montreal. Después de luchar internacionalmente, El Generico ganó el Campeonato Mundial Unificado de Lucha Libre de la wXw en Alemania y el Campeonato de Peso Abierto de la DDT Pro-Wrestling en Japón. Carrera International Wrestling Syndicate (2002–2009) El 14 de julio de 2002 en Scarred For Life, '''El Generico' hizo su debut en la lucha libre luchando para la International Wrestling Syndicate (IWS), consiguiendo su primera victoria por cuenta fuera. El 18 de octubre de 2003 en Blood, Sweat and Beers, El Generico fue derrotado junto con Kevin Steen por Pierre Carl Ouellet en un Triple Threat Match. El 15 de noviembre de 2003 en Payback's A Bitch, El Generico derrotó a Steen en su primer combate mano a mano entre ellos.89 La IWS celebró su 5º aniversario el 15 de junio de 2004 en Le SPAG, en donde El Generico derrotó a PCO para su primer Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de IWS, sólo para que Steen apareciera para reclamar la oportunidad que había ganado por dicho título tras derrotar a Excess 69 la noche anterior. Después de eso, Steen derrotó a El Generico para ganar también su primer Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de IWS. El 11 de septiembre de 2004 en CZW High Stakes II, SeXXXy Eddy derrotó a El Generico, Kevin Steen y Excess 69 en un Fatal 4-Way Match, el cual fue elegido extraoficialmente como "la lucha del año". Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2004–2013) El 13 de noviembre de 2004, El Generico hizo su debut en Pro Wrestling Guerrilla en el evento Free Admission (Just Kidding) derrotando a Kevin Steen. En el siguiente evento Uncanny X-Más presentado el 18 de diciembre de 2004, formó pareja con Steen pero fueron derrotados por Quicksilver y Scorpio Sky. El 12 de febrero de 2005 en All Nude Revue se enfrentó a Alex Shelley pero no logró ganar. El 12 de marzo en Ernest P. Worrell Memorial participó en un Fatal Fourway Match contra Kevin Steen, AJ Styles y Christopher Daniels para determinar al retador por el título mundial de PWG, sin embargo Steen se llevó la victoria. En abril en All Star Weekend obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial de PWG en una Triple Threat Match contra Kevin Steen y el campeón Super Dragonquien finalmente retuvo el título, la noche siguiente formó equipo con Los Luchas derrotando a Human Tornado, Quicksilver y Scorpio Sky. El 13 de mayo en Jason Takes PWG derrotó a Human Tornado. El 11 de junio en Guitarmageddon obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de la X División de TNA, pero fue derrotado por Christopher Daniels. En julio en el evento The 2nd Annual PWG Bicentennial Birthday Extravaganza formó equipo con Human Tornado y Super Dragon siendo derrotados por Disco Machine, Excalibur y Kevin Steen en una lucha de eliminación., la siguiente noche ganó una oportunidad por el título en parejas de PWG junto a Human Tornado tras derrotar a Los Luchas, Disco Machine & Excalibur, y Hook Bomberry & Top Gun Talwa, dicha oportunidad la tuvieron el 6 de agosto en Zombies Shouldn't Run donde derrotaron a Chris Bosh y Scott Lost ganando la vacante del campeonato en parejas. El 19 de agosto en Smells Like Steen Spirit tuvieron la primera defensa del título en parejas derrotando a Frankie Kazarian y Petey Williams. Participó en el torneo Battle of Los Angeles 2005, pero fue derrotado en primera ronda por Chris Bosh; Tras ser eliminado del torneo, la noche siguiente formó equipo con Jack Evans, Kazarian y Super Dragon derrotando a Scott Lost, Ricky Reyes, Davey Richards y Joey Ryan. El 1 de octubre en After School Special El Generico y Human Tornado perdieron el título en parejas contra Super Dragon y Davey Richards. El 14 de octubre en Straight To DVD, fue derrotado por Joey Ryan. El 18 de Noviembre en All Star Weekend 2: Electric Boogaloo fue derrotado por Jack Evans, la noche siguiente perdió ante B-Boy. El 3 de diciembre en Chanukah Chaos (The C's Are Silent) formó equipo con Los Luchas derrotando a Alex Koslov, Nemesis y Ronin. El 16 de diciembre en Astonishing X-Más volvió a hacer pareja con Human Tornado siendo derrotados por Jack Evans y Roderick Strong. El 7 de enero de 2006 en Cruisin' For A Bruisin' tuvo una nueva oportunidad por el título en parejas junto a Quicksilver pero perdieron contra Davey Richards y Super Dragon. El 21 de enero en Teen Outreach Summit formó equipo con Quicksilver y Human Tornado siendo derrotados por Disco Machine, Nemesis y Ronin. El 4 de febrero en Permanent Vacation / Card Subject To Change 2 junto a Quicksilver fue derrotado por Human Tornado y Scorpio Sky. El 18 de febrero tuvo una oportunidad por el título en parejas junto a Quicksilver en el evento European Vacation presentado en Alemania, pero perdieron frente a Davey Richards y Super Dragon, la noche siguiente en Inglaterra perdió contra Kevin Steen. El 4 de marzo en Hollywood Globetrotters hizo pareja de nuevo con Quicksilver derrotando a Chris Bosh y Scott Lost, a los que derrotaron de nuevo en Beyond The Thunderdome''convirtiéndose en los retadores por el título en parejas. En ''All Star Weekend 3: Crazymania derrotaron a Los Luchas, la noche siguiente obtuvieron el combate por el título en parejas pero cayeron de nuevo contra Davey Richards y Super Dragon. El 6 de mayo en (Please Don't Call It) The O.C. formó equipo con Quicksilver, Kevin Steen y Super Dragon siendo derrotados por Chris Bosh, Scott Lost y The Kings of Wrestling. En Enchantment Under The Sea, junto a Quicksilver derrotaron a The Briscoe Brothers, más tarde en Fear of a Black Planet fueron derrotados por Alex Koslov y Ronin, y en From Parts Well Known perdieron contra Kevin Steen y Chris Sabin, de nuevo perdieron en Threemendous''contra The Kings of Wrestling. Participó en el torneo ''Battle of Los Angeles 2006, en primera ronda logró derrotar a Delirious, en segunda ronda derrotó a Chris Sabin, pero en semifinal perdió contra CIMA. En Self-Titled, junto a Quicksilver perdieron contra The Motor City Machine Guns. El 21 de octubre en Horror Business obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial de PWG contra Joey Ryan, pero no logró ganar. En All Star Weekend IV formó equipo con Human Tornado, Frankie Kazarian y Quicksilver derrotando a Chris Bosh, Scott Lost, Joey Ryan y Scorpio Sky, la noche siguiente derrotó a PAC. El 2 de diciembre en Passive Hostility''finalmente consiguió el título en parejas con Quicksilver derrotando a Super Dragon y B-Boy. El 13 de enero de 2007 en ''Based on a True Story defendieron el título en parejas exitosamente sobre Los Luchas. El 17 de febrero en Guitarmageddon II: Armoryageddon de nuevo defendieron el título con éxito frente a Davey Richards y Roderick Strong. El 24 de febrero en Holy Diver Down derrotó a Human Tornado ganando su primer Campeonato Mundial de PWG, por lo cual más tade debió dejar vacante el título en parejas. El 10 de marzo en Album of the Year tuvo su primera defensa derrotando a Davey Richards. El 24 de marzo en 70/30 de nuevo defendió el título venciendo a Christopher Daniels. En abril en la primera noche de All Star Weekend V retuvo el título contra PAC, y en la segunda noche lo retuvo ante Human Tornado. En mayo en la primera noche del evento DDT4 retuvo el título contra Kevin Steen y en la segunda noche lo retuvo contra CIMA. El 10 de junio en Roger Dorn Night retuvo el título en un Fatal Fourway Match contra Davey Richards, Kevin Steen y Bryan Danielson. El 29 de julio en Giant-Size Annual #4 formó pareja con Kevin Steen derrotando a Roderick Strong y PAC y ganando el título en parejas, pero en ese mismo evento perdió el campeonato mundial contra Bryan Danielson. En Battle of Los Angeles junto a Steen defendió el título en parejas derrotando a Dragon Kid y Susumu Yokosuka, la siguiente noche participó en el torneo derrotando en primera ronda a Tony Kozina, en la segunda ronda derrotó a Dragon Kid, en la semifinal derrotó a Nigel McGuinness, llegando a la final con Roderick Strong y CIMA, quien finalmente sería el ganador del torneo. El 14 de octubre en Schadenfreude fue derrotado por Jack Evans. En octubre en el evento European Vacation II, en Francia defendió el título en parejas con Steen derrotando a Super Dragon y Davey Richards, pero ellos mismos les arrebatarían el título la noche siguiente en Inglaterra, en la siguiente noche en Alemania obtendría una lucha por el Campeonato mundial, pero fue derrotado por Bryan Danielson. En The High Cost of Doing Business fue derrotado por Roderick Strong. Japón (2007-2009. 2011-2012) El Generico viajó a Japón durante el verano de 2007 donde trabajó para la promoción Dragon Gate como representante Gaijin del stable New Hazard. Regresó a la promoción en 2008, siendo anunciado como estudiante de intercambio de "Tozawa-Juku". En 2009 hizo su tercera visita a la promoción, luchando como miembro de Kamikaze. A principios de 2011, El Generico comenzó a hacer apariciones semi-regulares para Japanese Union Pro, haciendo su debut el 3 de enero con una victoria sobre Shinichiro Tominaga. El 19 de septiembre obtuvo su primer título en el país nipon, con la empresa Dramatic Dream Team, el campeonato de la división extrema de DDT tras derrotar a Isami Kodaka. Después de defensas exitosas contra Shuji Ishikawa y Sanshiro Takagi, perdió el título de nuevo contra Kodaka el 3 de enero de 2012. El 30 de septiembre, derrotó a Kota Ibushi por el campeonato KO-D Openwight de DDT, defendiéndolo luego exitosamente contra el mismo Ibushi en su revancha y Kyohei Mikami, hasta que lo perdió el 23 de diciembre frente a Kenny Omega. WWE (2013–presente) El 9 de enero de 2013, se informó de que Sebei había firmado con la WWE.21213 Al día siguiente, se especificó de que habían llegado a un acuerdo verbal para firmar después de pasar las pruebas médicas y de drogas.1415 El 13 de febrero de 2013, hizo su debut en el territorio de desarrollo de la WWE, NXT Wrestling, usando el nombre y ropa de El Generico.16 Sin embargo, el 7 de marzo tuvo su primer combate, usando su nombre real y sin máscara. luego después cambia su nombre a Sammy Sane, y derrotó en el dark match de NXT a Briley Pierce. Pero el 28 de marzo sostuvo una lucha contra Evan Bourne obteniendo la derrota. Tras esto, volvieron a cambiar su nombre, esta vez a Sami Zayn. Debutó en las transmisiones semanales de NXT el 22 de mayo derrotando a Curt Hawkins, esa misma noche aceptó un reto abierto de Antonio Cesaro, consiguiendo otra victoria, sin embargo tras la lucha fue atacado por Cesaro iniciando su primer feudo en WWE. Semanas después, tuvo una segunda lucha contra Cesaro donde fue derrotado, durante las siguientes semanas continuaron su rivalidad hasta que finalmente en las grabaciones de NXT transmitidas el 21 de agosto tuvieron su encuentro final en un 2-out-of-3 Falls Match donde Cesaro se llevó la victoria, esta lucha fue reconocida como la lucha del año en NXT. La semana siguiente, Zayn hizo saber que su nuevo enfoque era ir por el Campeonato de NXT del cual Bo Dallas era poseedor, sin embargo Dallas no lo consideró lo suficientemente bueno para optar a su título, luego de esto Jack Swagger atacó a Zayn mientras Dallas se marchó sin hacer nada. El 4 de septiembre Zayn enfrentó a Swagger pero fue derrotado luego de ser distraído por Dallas. El 2 de octubre, Zayn utilizó una máscara para entrar a un invitacional de Bo Dallas en el que Dallas no le había permitido entrar, de esta forma Zayn logró vencerlo obteniendo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de NXT. Zayn obtuvo su lucha por el título el 18 de octubre logrando vencer a Dallas en un inicio, pero debido a que Dallas tenía el pie sobre la cuerda inferior, el gerente general de NXT, JBL reinició el combate, donde finalmente Dallas se llevó la victoria luego de golpear a Zayn contra un esquinero sin protección. Debido a la controversia de la lucha, Zayn manifestó su inconformidad sobre el hecho de que JBL no reiniciara la lucha de nuevo cuando él fue golpeado contra el esquinero sin protección, debido a esto JBL anunció que Zayn estaría fuera de NXT hasta que él decidiera traerlo de vuelta. Zayn fue reinstaurado el 20 de noviembre, participando en un Beat the Clock Challenge para determinar al próximo retador por el título de NXT, Zayn logró derrotar a Leo Kruger, pero terminó empatado en tiempo con Adrian Neville, por lo cual ambos se enfrentaron la siguiente semana, saliendo Neville victorioso. En la edición de NXT del 4 de diciembre se presentó un video de una entrevista a Zayn después de su lucha con Neville, pero fue atacado por Leo Kruger, esa noche Zayn distrajo a Kruger en una lucha contra Tyson Kidd causándole la derrota e iniciando un nuevo feudo. La siguiente semana, Zayn enfrentó a Kruger siendo derrotado, pero tras la lucha la pelea entre ambos continuó. Ambos tuvieron su encuentro final en un 2 out of 3 Falls Match donde Zayn se llevó la victoria. Sami Zayn comenzó el 2014 desafiando a Antonio Cesaro a una revancha de la llamada mejor lucha del año anterior, sin embargo Cesaro se negó en distintas ocasiones, hasta que finalmente Triple H concedió esa lucha a Zayn para el 27 de febrero en la edición en vivo de NXT. Finalmente en el primer show en vivo de NXT llamado NXT Arrival presentado el 27 de febrero, se llevó a cabo la lucha donde Cesaro de nuevo obtuvo la victoria, pero tras la lucha abrazó a Zayn en señal de respeto. La siguiente semana Zayn inició una rivalidad con Corey Graves quien manifestó su inconformidad con las oportunidades que había recibido Zayn, sin embargo esa misma noche Zayn lo derrotó. En NXT TakeOver, Zayn enfrentó a Tyler Breeze para determinar al retador por el campeonato de NXT, pero fue derrotado. En la edición del 19 de junio de NXT, Zayn hizo equipo con Tyson Kidd para enfrentar a The Ascension pero fueron derrotados luego de que Kidd lo abandonara, un par de semanas después derrotó a Justin Gabriel pero tras la lucha fue atacado por Kidd y Gabriel hasta que Adrian Neville acudió al salve. La semana siguiente Zayn y Neville enfrentaron a Gabriel y Kidd siendo derrotados luego de que Zayn se distrajera cuando empujo accidentalmente a Kidd sobre Natalya. Finalmente en la edición de NXT del 17 de julio, Zayn derrotó a Tyson Kidd forzándolo a rendirse con un Koji Clutch. El 7 de agosto, Zayn junto a Adam Rose entró en un torneo para determinar a los retadores por los títulos en pareja de NXT, derrotando a Tyson Kidd y Justin Gabriel en la primera ronda, sin embargo fueron eliminados por Sin Cara y Kalisto en la siguiente ronda. Luego de que William Regal fuese nombrado gerente general de NXT, Zayn obtendría una lucha por el título de NXT contra Tyler Breeze, Tyson Kidd y el campeón Adrian Neville en el siguiente evento en vivo de NXT, para promocionar aquel evento Zayn junto a Neville debutaron en Raw el 8 de septiembre derrotando al también debutante Breeze y Tyson Kidd. En NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way se llevó a cabo la lucha entre los cuatro por el Campeonato de NXT, saliendo Neville victorioso reteniendo el título; durante la lucha Zayn estuvo a punto de ganar pero Neville lo evitó sacando del ring al árbitro. Durante semanas Zayn inicio su camino de redención derrotando a rivales contra los que había perdido anteriormente, hasta que finalmente obtuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de NXT el 13 de noviembre, pero fue derrotado por Neville cuando este se quejó de estar lastimado de la rodilla, pero luego sorprendió a Zayn con un "Small Package" logrando retener el título, la semana siguiente William Regal concedio a Zayn una revancha que se llevó a cabo el 11 de diciembre en NXT TakeOver: R Evolution donde finalmente Zayn consiguió derrotar a Neville ganando el campeonato de NXT, sin embargo durante su celebración Zayn fue traicionado y atacado por su mejor amigo, Kevin Owens. Zayn comenzó el 2015 defendiendo exitosamente el título de NXT contra Adrian Neville en su revancha el 14 de enero, sin embargo tras la lucha fue atacado por Owens nuevamente. Durante las semanas siguientes Zayn exigió una lucha contra Owens poniendo incluso su título en juego para conseguirla, lucha que William Regal concedió. La lucha se llevó a cabo el 11 de febrero en NXT TakeOver: Rival donde Owens salió victorioso luego de aplicar varios Powerbombs hasta que el árbitro tuvo que terminar la lucha, perdiendo así Zayn el campeonato. El 4 de mayo de 2015 en Raw, Zayn hizo una aparición especial en WWE, siendo presentado por Bret Hart en su tierra natal Canadá, para responder al reto abierto de John Cena por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos donde no logró ganar pero recibiendo una gran ovación de parte del publico presente y del mismo Cena. El 20 de mayo en NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, Zayn enfrentó a Owens por el título pero no logró ganarlo ya que la lucha terminó sin resultado cuando Zayn no pudo seguir luchando. Tras esto Zayn se mantendría inactivo entre 4 y 6 meses debido a una lesión en el hombro, sufrida durante la lucha contra Cena en RAW. Sami Zayn hizo su regreso al ring durante la gira de NXT en el Reino Unido en diciembre de 2015, su regreso oficial se dio el 16 de diciembre en las luchas grabadas para televisión, previas a NXT Takeover: London, derrotando a Tye Dillinger. Durante febrero y marzo, Zayn trató de convertirse en el retador al campeonato de NXT enfrentando a Samoa Joe y Baron Corbin, lucha que terminó con Zayn y Joe haciendo rendir a Corbin por lo que Joe y Zayn se enfrentaron una vez más terminando de nuevo de manera controversial cuando ambos recibieron la cuenta de tres, finalmente el retador se decidió en 2 Out of 3 Falls Match donde Joe salió vencedor. En NXT Takeover:Dallas, Zayn perdio ante Shinsuke Nakamura, quien hacía su debut en NXT. Tras la lucha, se dieron la mano en señal de respeto siendo esta, su última lucha en NXT. En Lucha * Movimientos finales ** Como Sami Zayn *** Helluva Kick (Running arched big boot a un oponente arrinconado) *** Reverse STO seguido de un Koji clutch (NXT) *** Wrist-lock transicionado a un springboard tornado DDT – 2013–2014, usado como movimiento de firma posteriormente. ** Como El Generico *** Brainbustahh! (Super brainbuster contra el turnbuckle) *** Jumping brainbuster * Movimientos de firma ** Blue Thunder Bomb (Spin-out sitout powerbomb)17 ** Cradle brainbuster318 ** Varios tipos de suplex: *** Tiger *** Vertical *** German *** Three-quarter Nelson1920 *** Double arm pumphandle vertical suplex powerbomb62122 *** Exploder suplex, a veces contra el turnbuckle1 ** Backhand chop23 ** Dropkick, a veces desde una posición elevada ** Varios tipos de moonsault: *** Diving corkscrew *** Split-legged3624 *** Slingshot split-legged a un oponente fuera del ring6 *** Standing624 *** Springboard25 ** Diving splash19 ** Sitout scoop slam piledriver17 ** Plancha,1 a veces en un no-handed springboard6 ** Somersault corner-to-corner missile dropkick26 ** Suicide dive transicionado en tornado DDT25 ** Tornado DDT * Apodos ** "The Generic Luchador"3 ** "The Pride of Tijuana"3 ** "The heart and soul of NXT" ** "The Underdog from the Underground" Categoría:Luchadores